The Vampires Of MegaMyotismon
by Furious Alwayz
Summary: Myotismon has come back once again, but this time he has put several digi-destined under his spell. Okay, this summary sucks. Just read and review the story please. The story should be updated soon.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or none of the characters. (I wish I did. I'd probably be rich) This story is fiction. It's something that would happen in the show. Please don't sue. Enough of this bullshit, please enjoy the story!!  
  
Also, this goes out for a certain someone who wrote a review to me - I wrote this story about two years ago, before the second and third seasons. I hand wrote it, but now I'm typing it. It's supposed to take place nine months after they came back from the digital world. I think I mention that in later chapters.  
  
Digimon in:  
  
The Vampires of Mega-Myotismon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was raining outside. Raining hard. Raining cats and dogs.  
  
Boom! Went the lightening. Kari gazed out the window of her apartment. She and her brother were home alone. Their parents had went to dinner went some friends.  
  
"Rain, rain, go away." Kari sang to herself. Then she gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai her older brother asked.  
  
"Look!" She said and pointed. They both saw a black figure in the sky. It was coming closer to them.  
  
"It looks like Myotismon!" Agumon, who was next to Tai, proclaimed.  
  
"That's impossible! We killed him! Twice!" Tai responded in disbelief.  
  
"Anything is possible," the evil digimon said. Then he laughed.  
  
Tai shouted, "Come on Agumon! Digivolve!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Myotismon said and blew his black breath at Tai. Tai flew across the apartment hitting the front door.  
  
"Tai! Tai! Are you alright?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I was trying to take a cat nap!" Kari's digimon Gatomon yelled. She had just come out of Kari's bedroom.  
  
Tai opened his eyes and sat up. "I need blood!" He looked at his sister. "Kari, give me your blood!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Kari screamed and ran by Gatomon. "He's a.a.a."  
  
"Vampire!" Myotismon said, finishing her sentence.  
  
"You're not gonna get away with this!" Gatomon told him.  
  
"Please, call me Mega-Myotismon. I'm more powerful then ever before! Just let me blow my black breath on you, and you'll instantly turn into a vampire like me! Ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"Never!" shouted Kari  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to.Angewomon! This should heal Tai," Angewomon replied. "Celestial arrow!"  
  
Tai jumped out of the way of the arrow. "Now it's by turn!" he said and looked at Agumon.  
  
"No, Tai," Agumon protested. "I won't!"  
  
Mega-Myotismon blew his black breath on Agumon. "Now, turn into Skull- Greymon!"  
  
Agumon obeyed.  
  
"No, Agumon!" Kari cried.  
  
Skull-Greymon shot the missile that was on his back at Angewomon.  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari yelled.  
  
Angewomon turned into Salamon.  
  
"Come join us little sister," offered Tai.  
  
"Never!" responded Tai. She grabbed Salamon, pushed her way through the vampires, and ran outside.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, we'll take care of her later Now let's go get the others!"  
  
They both snickered and flew away. Mega-Myotismon's bats carried Skull- Greymon with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain had died down some but it didn't matter to Kari. She kept running and running until she reached Sora's home. She pressed the button on the intercom.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" Sora's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"It's me, Kari!" Kari answered. She could barely hold the tears back. Sora buzzed the poor Kari in, and Kari run up the stairs to Sora's apartment.  
  
"What happened Kari?" Sora asked when she opened the door.  
  
"Tai's a vampire!" Kari told her as tears dripped down her face. "Myotismon did that and he turned Agumon evil too! Look what happened to poor Gatomon!"  
  
Kari looked a Salamon who was in pain.  
  
"Myotismon?" Sora exclaimed. "I thought we destroyed him!"  
  
"Tai did too. But now he's Mega-Myotismon!"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" a voice asked. They turned around to see it was Biyomon.  
  
"Hey Biyomon!" Kari greeted.  
  
"Myotismon is back!" Sora told her digimon. "And he turned Tai and Agumon against Kari!"  
  
"Oh my! I thought we got rid of him for sure!" Biyomon replied.  
  
"Me too," Sora said sadly. "Me too."  
  
Just then they heard someone scream at the door.  
  
"Ahhh! It's Tai!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Shhh!" whispered Sora. "Go hide in my bedroom, Kari."  
  
"But what about you Sora?"  
  
"I'll be okay!"  
  
Kari run into the bedroom while Sora grabbed a bat that was near the door. She raised the bat. Just as she was going to knock the person out, she noticed that it was her mother.  
  
"Mama?" Sora said as she dropped the bat.  
  
"Sora?" her mother exclaimed nearly dropping the groceries she had in her hand. "What are you going to do with that bat?"  
  
"Well.um.I.was.I was gonna play baseball!" she lied.  
  
"At night? In this storm?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"These kids are getting weirder and weirder," Sora's mom mumbled and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sora went back into her room and shut the door. "It was just my mama."  
  
Kari sighed. "That good."  
  
"So what are we gonna go now, Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know Biyo." Before Sora could say "mon", the lights went out.  
  
"W-W-What happened?" Kari asked, holding Salamon tight.  
  
"I don't know," he responded.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" They hear a woman scream.  
  
"Sora?" the little girl murmured, afraid.  
  
"Um." Sora walked to her bookcase and pushed it toward the left. There was a big hole in the wall. "This is my hide-out just in case of a hurricane, tornado, or some other disaster."  
  
They crawled in the small hole.  
  
"Ahhh!" They heard the scream again.  
  
"I gotta save my mama!" Sora got out of the hole. "You stay here, Kari."  
  
"But."  
  
"Biyomon, you know what to do!"  
  
"Right! Biyomon digivolve to.Birdramon!"  
  
Sora looked in the kitchen. She saw her mother lying on the floor. Someone had bit into her neck. Someone grabbed Sora by her neck.  
  
"Let go of my neck! Help Birdramon!"  
  
"Meter wing!"  
  
Tai got out the way, pulling Sora with him. "Skull-Greymon!" he yelled.  
  
Skull-Greymon shot his missile at Birdramon. She turned into Yokomon.  
  
"Yokomon!" Sora cried.  
  
"Be with me, my love!" Tai told Sora.  
  
"No!" Kari came out the room. "Poor Yokomon," she whispered to Yokomon.  
  
"Kari get outta here!"  
  
"No, Sora! I won't leave you!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
Kari put Salamon in one arm and Yokomon in the other. She ran away hearing Sora screaming.  
  
To be continued........ 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry it too me so long to update. Special thanks goes to mattielover, Athena1999, and Takerus Lost Angel  
  
  
  
I had no idea that this was going on. Me, I was relaxing on my sofa watching. My dad had just called me to say he was working a little late that night.  
  
"Matt, I'm working a little late tonight," were his words.  
  
Somebody interrupted my thoughts by ringing the intercom.  
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
"It's Tai's little sister Kari," she answered taking deep breaths between each word.  
  
I buzzed her up, and I was confused, but I opened the door. I could tell something bad happened by the look on her face.  
  
"Oh Matt!" she cried and buried her face in my shirt. The toilet flushed and Gabumon came out the bathroom.  
  
"Uh.Gabumon, you have some toilet paper on the bottom of your foot," I told him.  
  
"Ooops!" he exclaimed and peeled.  
  
We all went to the sofa. Kari had calmed down a bit and told us what happened.  
  
"That terrible," was all I said.  
  
"What should we do now?" she asked. Her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"We should call the others," I suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" She left Salamon and Yokomon on the sofa and followed Gabumon and me to the phone.  
  
"Let's call T.K. first," she said.  
  
"Uh..you talk to him," I quickly replied. I didn't want to speak to Mom in case she picked up.  
  
"Hi, is T.K. there?"  
  
"Just a minute," Mom replied. "T.K.! Phone!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey T.K.! It's me, Kari!"  
  
"Hi Kari! What's up?"  
  
"We're having a lot of trouble here! Ask your mom can she take you to Matt's house tonight."  
  
"What the trouble?"  
  
"Never mind that. I'll tell you later. Now ask your mom can you come over."  
  
"Okay," he said. About a minute later - "She said how come Matt can't ask her himself."  
  
"Um..." Kari looked at me. "B-B-Because he's in the bathroom s-s-so he just told me to ask." She did a weak giggle. I chuckled at her pathetic attempt to lie.  
  
"Well, okay. Mom said its okay if its okay with daddy."  
  
"Um." she said so I grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hey T.K. this is Matt. Dad said its okay. Just come over quickly," I said sternly.  
  
"Okay Matt. I'll be over there soon!"  
  
"Bye T.K."  
  
"Bye big brother!"  
  
I hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Oh I just love this pink fingernail polish!" Mimi said as she blew her fingernails. "They're so pretty!" She looked at Palmon who was sniffing the many perfumes Mimi had on her dresser.  
  
"Palmon, you sure you don't want me to do your hair?"  
  
"I'm sure," Palmon responded. She walked next to Mimi and the lights went out.  
  
"What happened, Palmon?" Mimi asked her like she knew. They heard a crash.  
  
"Mimi, you stay here. I'll go check it out!" Palmon jetted out the room.  
  
"Be careful!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!" she heard Palmon scream.  
  
Even though Mimi was terrified, she said, "I'm coming!" She ran into the living room. "Mama! Papa!" She saw her parents with their hands and feet tied up and a brown bag over their faces.  
  
"Mimi. Mimi."  
  
She recognized the voice. "Tai, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, my pretty." Tai grabbed her.  
  
"Ahhh! Let go of me!" Mimi moaned. She broke free of his grip.  
  
"You better stop before you end up like your friend!" Mega-Myotismon said.  
  
"Myotismon?!" Mimi thought. She looked over at Palmon. Her head had been cut from her body. Mimi looked over at Tai. He held the sword that had cut Palmon's head off. Mimi gasped.  
  
"Tai, what happened to you?" she cried.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He grabbed a hold of Mimi again and looked at the female vampire abject to him. "Ladies first." Tai handed poor Mimi to the other vampire.  
  
"No, Sora! Don't!!! Ahhh!!!!" she brawled as Sora sucked on her neck.  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. Chapter Three

"I called over Mimi's house, but I got a bust signal," Kari told me.  
  
"Let's try Izzy," I replied. I picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number.  
  
"Hello?" Izzy said.  
  
"Hey Izzy! It's Matt. I need you to come over right away!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's important. I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up. I thought about calling Joe, but decided against it. He would just complain anyway, I thought. The intercom buzzed.  
  
"Who is it?" the sweet Kari asked.  
  
"T.K." was the answer given back.  
  
Kari buzzed T.K. up and opened the door. I turned away when T.K. arrived at the door because Mom was there also. T.K. was holding Patamon.  
  
"Hi Kari. Hi Matt." Mom greeted.  
  
"Hello Ms. Takaishi," Kari responded as if everything was all right.  
  
"Hi Mom." I replied back blankly. I could tell she was disappointed.  
  
"Well T.K. you be a good boy for Matt and Daddy. By the way, where is your dad?" she asked looking at me, then at Kari.  
  
"Well..." Kari began.  
  
"He's asleep in his bedroom!" I answered quickly.  
  
"Well, I won't bother him now," she said. "Bye T.K. I love you!" She kissed him on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Mom," he moaned, turning red. She left and Kari closed the door behind her. "So what's all this about Matt?" my little brother asked me.  
  
"Well it's about.." The intercom buzzed. This time it was Izzy.  
  
"What's so important?" he asked as soon as he came in.  
  
"What ever happened to hello?" I said.  
  
"Oh, Matt," stated Kari. "It's about Tai. He's a..a.." We heard someone at the door. "Oh, no! It's Tai!" Kari exclaimed with fear in her voice. She hid behind me.  
  
The door opened and it was only my dad. "What are you kids doing here?" Dad asked with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"I'm having a..um...sleepover!" lied I.  
  
"Sleepover! With a girl also?!"  
  
"She didn't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
Dad glared at me and then said, "Next time ask me first" He put his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "I had a long day at work. I'm about to take a shower."  
  
"Okay," I responded and he went into the bathroom. The other kids and I went in my bedroom. "Earlier tonight, Kari came over here crying. She said Myotismon was back." T.K., Patamon, Izzy, and Tentomon gasped. I continued, "She said he turned Tai into a vampire and they got Sora!"  
  
"It's true!" Kari exclaimed. "Just look at poor Salamon and Yokomon!" Right after she said that, the lights went out. "Oh. no!"  
  
"Hide under my bed!" I told them and we did.  
  
Meanwhile in the shower...  
  
"Damn, this water so fucking cold!" Dad turned up the hot water. "That's better." The hot water got scorching. "Ouch, it's burning my skin now." He tried to turn it down, but the temperature continued to rise.  
  
"Is it hot enough for you?" Tai asked.  
  
"What the hell? How the hell you get in here?" Dad tried to get cold water. "Ahh! Stop it!" he pleaded. Tai grabbed Dad's head and banged it against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Tai put the stopper in the tub. The tub filled up with the bloody water, and slowly my father drowned.  
  
Tai, Sora, and Mega-Myotismon left the bathroom. Skull-Greymon was waiting on the roof. "Matt?" the three vampires called. Tai noticed my dad's lighter on the table.  
  
"Since Matt won't come out voluntary, we'll force him to come out!" Tai grabbed the newspaper, which was also on the table and set fire to it. He threw the newspaper on the floor. They flew outside and watched it burn.  
  
After about three long minutes, Sora finally said, "Either he burned to death or he wasn't there. Now let's go find T.K." The three vampires flew off. Before Tai had started the fire, the rest of us had escaped. We ran for our lives. 


End file.
